The Shadow Girl
by NinjaHeroWho
Summary: After Growing up with the turtles, and her being a turtle herself, she becomes close to them. But what is her secret of which she didn't know about either? Will the people of her past come for her again and will the turtles be able to help her? My Oc, Rated T or turtles. Some Aprilx Donnie and soon Leo Oc?


**Hello! Though it says that this is my first story on Fanfic, its not, I just keep forgetting my other accounts lol, I should really write it down somewhere….. Anyways this Story is about my Oc **** set in tmnt 2012 world. I hope you like it.**

_Prolog (Nahh doesn't seem right) Prologe (Is that is?) P-Pr-proooo (Nahhhh just stuff it)_

_Hi, The Names Michelle, I'm a Music loving, Carefree, Candy loving, Hot headed, Food loving, Drama queen Kinda Gal._

_I live with a Giant Rat, and four Idiots who love to get into fights._

_And here are the members of my so called idiots of a family._

_Master Splinter: He is very wise and Fatherly like, He has taught me and the four idiots Ninjistu and I respect him._

_Leonardo: The eldest of the four, He loves Space Hero's and I sometimes watch it with him. He is also the leader of the group and he leads us away from bad situations._

_Raphael: The Hot head, He is also the muscle in the group, believe me, I once tried to arm wrestle him aaaaand it didn't work out so well…. Lets jut say My arm hurted for a whole Month!_

_Donatello: The Brains, if you ask Him to build a Jet pack…. He will go to all out lengths just to make one. Believe me he is a freaking genius! He is also very Kinds, but loses his temper a little._

_Michelangelo: He is the wild one! He is outgoing and Happy all the time, he loves to have a good laugh and jokes around all the time. But never get pranked by him…. Trust me._

_And then there's me, Michelle, also the youngest by a year, I'm 14 and the others treat me like I'm six! But I'm used to it, I'll just get Mikey to prank them. I might not have a huge temper like Raph does but don't ever get me angry. I can be cool a level headed at times._

_Oh yeah if your wondering? I'm also a turtle, I got Made by these scientist freaks. One day when they were transporting me, I was still in the tube btw, They were being chased by purple dragons who wanted to mug them and take their van. The scientists swerved violently and the back of their Van opened and flinging the tube that held me out. Some how I ended up in the sewers, My tube cracked and stuff and that's when splinter found me. The four Idiots where one then and I was just a Baby._

_But anyways lets just get to the story already._

~~~O~~~~

_Third person_

A Black masked female Turtle, with Black knee pads , elbow pad, Sash and foot covers ran down the sewer tunnels. She huffed as she turned another corner, hoping the people who were chasing don't catch her yet. She kept running down the tunnel, but stopped as she no longer heard foot steps running after her.

She looked around Cautiously taking out her Fan like weapons, it was too quiet. Quiet enough to hear the water droplets landing on the ground beneath. All of s sudden she heard a whoosh of air behind her, she swiftly turned her head to that location looking around. They were Close, Very close.

Just then somebody Grabbed her from behind and head locked her, she tried to struggle free because she felt like a trapped dog.

"Raph~ Please let me go!" Michelle complained as she did another attempt of escaping the grasp of the red Clad turtle.

Raph Chuckled as he Noogied her, "No way, I'm having too much fun." He laughed.

Michelle only just pouted _'asshole'_ she thought, normally she isn't allowed to swear but she always did in her head.

Leo, came walking out of the shadows, chuckled at Raph Noogieing me.

"Leo! Save me from this Water Buffalo!" Michelle Pleaded, giving Leo her puppy eyes, which may I add, he cannot resist.

"Hey!" Raph exclaimed, after hearing her insult him.

Leo rolled his eyes at Michelle, pretending that the puppy dog eyes didn't work on him, though it actually did, "Ok Raph that's enough, time to go home." He Chuckled.

Donnie and Mikey came walking down the tunnel where the others were, Mikey was talking Donnies ear off while Donnie tried to have patience with his younger Brother.

"And then you could add rocket Launchers to it! And install jet packs and." Mikey went on and on as they made it down to the others.

That's was it, Donnie Lost his Patience, "Shut up!"

Mikey stopped talking and blinked up at Donnie, but soon got over it and walked to the three turtles watching them.

"Hey Guys! Me and Donnie kinda Lost ya." Mikey chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

Donnie shook his head, "I actually had to lead us away, so that he wouldn't blow our position." He sighed.

Michelle laughed, "Nawwww that would of made my job so much easier." She smiled.

"But this is Training and its supposed to be hard." Leo pointed out, smiling a bit.

Michelle rolled her eyes, they were Training and the four of them had to Get Michelle without her seeing them, and she had to try not to be caught.

She started to jog on the spot, "LAST ONE IN THE LAIR IS AN ANGRY LLAMA!" She yelled out as she started to run off towards the Lair.

Mikey was close behind her, He didn't want to be an Angry Llama, he chuckled at the thought.

"Hey! Oh No you don't!" Leo called out, letting his Playful side kick in as he ran off towards them, Raph and Donnie soon followed.

It was now Five turtle's against each other in a race, all wanting the title 'winner' and none wanting the title 'Angry Llama'.

Michelle was still at front but not for long, Mikey soon caught up and was now an inch ahead of her. Michelle Glared as she tried to run Faster than Mikey but could only close the gap between them.

The sight of the Lairs door was now infront of them, her and Mikey head to head, leaving the others behind.

They both ran and ran until they both made it inside the Lair, Mikey and Michelle looked at each other and smiled, "WOOOO TIE!" they both yelled out as they both High fived, they watched as the others ran in.

Michelle smirked as she saw that Donnie was the last one, "Heh heh heh." She laughed evilly, "You are now Titled the Angry Llama!" She announced as she pretended to be knighting Donnie.

Donnie only just rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Raph smirked as he crossed his arms, "It kinda suits you."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Donnie shook his head and waved Raph off as he headed towards his Laptop on the couch.

"Is that you guys?!" A female voice called from the kitchen, Donnie froze and his cheeks went pure red as he watched the orange Haired female walk into the living room with a glass of water in her hands.

"Uh H-Hi April." Donnie waved at her, grinning a goofy grin which showed off his gap between his teeth.

"April!" Michelle called out and tackled her friend into a huge hug, April nearly spat out the water she was drinking and smiled a bit.

"Hey Shellby." April greeted, "Your squeezing me…" April tried to breath under Michelle's grip.

Michelle Blushed in embarrassment and let go, "Sorry April." She chuckled.

April looked at the others and smiled, "Hey guys." She waved, "Angry Llama?" She semi asked.

"Oh yeah, we were having a race back to the Lair and whoever lost was the angry Llama." Mikey grinned, still happy that he won.

"Cool… who was the Angry Llama?" April giggled a bit.

Donnie froze again and blushed Harder in embarrassment.

Michelle giggles, "Donnie." She grinned evilly, she loved to embarrass Donnie Infront of April all the time, but she wasn't that mean, she would also help him with April.

April chuckled and looked over to Donnie, "But he's more like an intelligent Llama." She smiled.

Donnie's heart beated fast, She just called him Intellegent! He was freaking out on the inside, he smiled another goofy grin as he sat down on the couch, "Heh she called me intelegent." He said to himself.

Leo Looked at the time, "Ah! The new episode is airing soon!" He said as he ran into the kitchen to get his 'Space Hero's food' as he might call it.

"Heh nerd." Raph chuckled as he crossed his arms.

Michelle punched Him on the arm, but it didn't affect him much, "Hey! It's a good show." She pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Whatever, I still think its weird." Raph shrugged as he walked off to his weights, he liked to work out to get rid of stress.

April looked over at Michelle and smiled, "Guess what I've got?" She smirked.

"What?" Michelle cocked her head to the side.

April reached in her bag and brought out something.

Michelle eyes widened as she screamed, "YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

**So how'd you like the opening first chapter thingy? Like it? Review and give me a smile **

**I do not own tmnt unfortunately, otherwise I would add Michelle an she will rule the world!**

**Also I am gonna let you guys into a little secret….. come closer… closer…..closer…..**

**You will have to find out second Chapter! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**


End file.
